The Relation
by Tarien
Summary: The Animorphs meet an Andalite who isn't Visser Three. Tobias learns more about his father. Finished! *Tobias' viewpoint*
1. The Sighting

Disclaimer: K. A. Applegate is queen. I am not. Everyone except Erilase- Petori-Winya and the Bloyd family belongs to her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
My name is Tobias.  
  
I can't tell you who I am, but I can tell you what I am. Inside, I'm a teenage boy, trying to grow up. Outside, I'm a red-tailed hawk. It all started when my friends and I went through a construction site and we met a prince. No, not Prince William or any of those pretty boys. This was a real prince.  
  
His name was Elfangor. And he was my father.  
  
Prince Elfangor was an Andalite, come down to Earth to save us humans from the horror of Yeerks. Yeerks are evil slug-like aliens who infest your body by forcing their way into your brain and then control your body from inside. You lose control of your actions, your speech. Whatever you do, whatever you say, it's the Yeerk forcing you to say it. No one can tell that there's a Yeerk in your head. You're trapped, a slave in your own body. You become a human controller.  
  
I don't know if he knew it at the time, that one of the people he was giving the morphing power to was his human son, the son he fathered when he became human. I think I will never know.  
  
That's right, my friends and I can now morph. Rachel, Jake, Cassie, Marco, me - we can all morph into whatever animal we acquire the DNA of. I stayed past my two-hour limit. I'll be a hawk forever. But I can still morph to become human; because of a favour the Ellimist gave me. It's a long story, too long for me to go into.  
  
Something caught my eye as I rested on a branch in the forest I now call home. I turned my head to look. One definite upside about being a red-tail is that I can see very clearly. From where I was, 15 feet in the air, I could see the ants trailing under the grass blades.  
  
I thought I saw Ax. He liked to visit the waterhole near my nest every morning to drink. Ax is actually Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. He's an Andalite, and Elfangor's brother, which pretty much makes him my uncle. We found Ax underwater, trapped in a dome-shaped thing. We got him out, and he's been part of the team ever since.  
  
I watched as the blue-furred, half deer, half humanoid figure walked slowly across the grass. The two stalk eyes twisted about, but never saw me. If I had a mouth, I would have frowned in confusion. This Andalite was not Ax. At least, it looked like Ax, but its movements were drastically different.  
  
It held itself with dignity and grace, and looked almost feminine. It held its tail blade high, proud and elegant. I froze. The only other Andalite I knew on Earth was Visser Three, a particularly vicious and evil Yeerk, who has actually managed to capture an Andalite body. But I sensed no evil from this Andalite. Usually, just the sight of Visser Three was enough to make me pee in my pants. If I had any. So it could only be Ax. But something happened that made me absolutely sure it wasn't Ax.  
  
A girl walked right up to it.  
  
The Andalite barely blinked, whilst Ax would have jumped sky high or threatened the girl with his deadly tail. The girl spoke softly, and the Andalite tilted its head. I knew it was responding in thought-speak, since it had no mouth to speak. Then it started to morph.  
  
I watched in fascination as the transformation begun. First the hands became stronger, and its many fingers melded into five. Then the stalk eyes shrunk away and long brunette hair sprouted out. The Andalite bent down, bracing itself against the ground as its forelegs disappeared and its hind legs became double jointed. The blue fur faded into a tan skin tone and I immediately turned away, realising that the Andalite was about to morph into a naked woman.  
  
It was agony hearing the rustling and being unable to turn to see what was happening. The hawk in me wanted to investigate the noises, but the human in me didn't want to stumble on anything indecent. Finally, voices drifted up to me, and I slowly turned around.  
  
"It's great here, Erin." The human girl was saying. The morphed Andalite nodded. She had put on some clothes, and had the same strange beauty as Ax did when he morphed human. "It's strange." She said. I noted how she seemed very comfortable with her human body. "I feel so close to my home here. It's almost as if another Andalite lived close by." I nearly fell out of my tree. If only she knew how close she was to the truth!  
  
"Let's go, Erin." Her companion said. "The clock's ticking." The Andalite, who I assumed called herself Erin, nodded, and they walked away. I would have liked to follow them to see where they were going, and why they were in such a hurry. But I knew the others would have liked to know about this.  
  
Especially Ax. 


	2. The Gathering

Disclaimer: K. A. Applegate is queen. I am not. Everyone except Erilase- Petori-Winya and the Bloyd family belongs to her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
We met at Cassie's barn. Ax was in his human morph, and exercising his mouth like he would never have it again. "What are we doing here?" He asked. "Is this important? Por-tant. Im. Pour. I like the sound 'por'." He informed us.  
  
"Yes, it's a poor man who doesn't like the sound 'por'." Marco said, making the lamest pun ever. "Ax-man is right. What are we doing here when I could be home playing my new PC game?"  
  
"Tobias called the meeting." Rachel said. All eyes were directed to me. I ruffled my feathers. Usually they did the talking and I just joined in when they had to vote.  
  
"Did something happen?" Jake asked. "Did you see something happen?"  
  
Yes to both. I replied using thought-speak. I was still a red-tail. Even though they're the same question.  
  
"Get on with it bird-boy." Marco yawned.  
  
I saw an Andalite. I said. Everyone gaped. Ax fell right over.  
  
"You saw what?" Ax asked, face pale. For once he forgot to play with sounds.  
  
An Andalite. In the forest we live in. I repeated.  
  
"Are you sure?" Cassie asked, wide-eyed. She exchanged glances with Jake. Everyone was thinking the same thing. Friend or Foe?  
  
It's hard to mistake anything for a blue alien. I replied.  
  
"Could it be." Jake hesitated. "Visser Three?"  
  
"I will kill that despicable Yeerk! How dare he contaminate my home with his filth?" Ax yelled angrily. The others gasped. He was started to demorph, his tail shooting out with a loud swish.  
  
"Ax! Get a grip!" Jake ordered. Ax took several deep breaths and his tail shrunk back into his body.  
  
It isn't Visser Three. I said. It was a different Andalite.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Marco asked sceptically. "Suddenly you know Visser Three like the back of your hand?" Rachel trod on his foot to shut him up. I sent her a private thanks.  
  
She didn't feel like Visser Three. I explained. They knew what I meant. Visser Three radiated waves of intense badness. Even Cassie hated him and she rarely disliked anyone.  
  
"She?" Jake asked.  
  
Sorry. It morphed into a woman. I corrected myself. But I remembered the feminine grace the Andalite moved with. Something Ax lacked.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Cassie asked Jake. He was silent. We could almost hear the wheels grinding in his head. Ax was starting to pace back and forth. I could tell he was extremely agitated. On one hand, this could be very good news. Another Andalite would mean that our fighting force would be stronger. On the other hand, if this Andalite was a controller or a traitor, the bad news would be as bad as it could get.  
  
"Did you follow it?" Jake asked me, breaking into my thoughts. I shook my head. I thought you guys would want to know first.  
  
"So that we can sit and stew about it and have no clue as to where it is?" Marco asked sarcastically. "Brilliant, you." Rachel hit him across the head, making him shut up.  
  
"Is it likely to come back?" Cassie asked Ax.  
  
"There are not many places on your planet which are safe and large enough to graze in. It will return." Ax replied. He turned to look at Jake. "Prince Jake," Ax hesitated. The expression his face was hopeful. "Is it possible that my brother did not die?"  
  
Jake sighed and closed his eyes. For a second, he looked almost old. "No, Ax. I'm sorry. Elfangor died."  
  
Ax nodded stiffly. I felt sorry for him. He must have been pretty close to Elfangor. A thought crossed my mind - I had never thought to ask Ax about how Elfangor was like. Just then, Ax bolted. He ran out of the barn, reminding me of a frightened deer. I spread my wings, ready to follow him.  
  
"Tobias!" Jake stopped me. "Let him go." I watched as Ax ran into the forest, demorphing as soon as he reached the trees. His tail was twitching from side to side, showing his distress. "He'll be all right." Rachel said softly, standing under the beam I perched on.  
  
Let's hope so. 


	3. The Chase

Disclaimer: K. A. Applegate is queen. I am not. Everyone except Erilase- Petori-Winya and the Bloyd family belongs to her. A/N: I apologise for the terrible spelling... I've corrected myself now.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Tobias, is that you? I scanned the ground and found the skunk sniffing the air around my tree, its tiny eyes fixed on me.  
  
No Cassie, it's just the other talking hawk visiting the neighbourhood. I replied. I hope you aren't thinking of marking my tree. I don't want to have to move. Cassie the skunk moved guiltily away from my tree. Jake the osprey soared over the forest, riding the thermals. I felt a tiny twinge of jealousy. Thermals are like the souped up version of rollercoasters. I'd much rather fly than hide in a tree.  
  
How's Ax? Jake asked, circling.  
  
He's nervous, but on last check, going according to plan. I replied. The plan was for Ax to hide as human, in case the other andalite spotted him first. As soon as she... Sorry, it showed, Cassie, Jake and I would distract it while Ax demorphed. Then, he'd confront the Andalite. If it was all good, Ax would drop his tail and send us a happy thought. If it was bad, Ax would just attack and yell bloodcurdlingly, prompting Rachel and Marco, both in morph, to run in and back him up.  
  
Ax? I called.  
  
Yes Tobias.  
  
How are you holding up?  
  
I am not holding anything, Tobias.  
  
I meant to ask if you're ok.  
  
I will be all right. He answered. I could have sworn he was lying right through his teeth. Whatever Andalites had that passed for teeth anyway.  
  
Then why aren't you in morph? A silence. I felt like shaking my tail feathers in his face and going 'Ha! Caught you fibbing!' but that would have been childish. Ax I know you're disappointed we're not meeting your brother. So am I. But you have to get over it. He died so that we could live and carry on fighting the Yeerks. It's the most noble way to die. You should be proud of Elfangor. I watched as Ax morphed slowly into his attractive human body. It had a mix of the other Animorph's DNA. Anyone with Rachel's genes had to be attractive.  
  
"I am proud." He said, forming his mouth. His face was sad. "But it does not make the loss less. Elfangor was a very good brother to me." I considered asking Ax to tell me more about my father now, but Jake interrupted.  
  
There are two girls coming up from your left Tobias! Both Brunette, kind of tall.  
  
That could be anyone! Rachel cut in.  
  
Just get ready! Jake ordered. Ax are you prepared?  
  
Yes, Prince Jake. Ax replied, giving me a meaningful look. I knew the conversation we just had should be as secret as the mysteries of the universe.  
  
Hey I was just thinking, Marco piped. If Ax-man can skewer a person's head with his mighty tail, won't this other Andalite be able to do the same thing? We slowly digested this new information.  
  
Thanks for the cold feet, cheerleader Marco. Rachel said drily.  
  
There's no time to make another plan! Jake shouted. They're here!  
  
Sure enough, two girls walked into the clearing and stopped by the lake. They were definitely the ones I saw yesterday. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Ax beginning to demorph. The girls were talking. Cassie crept over the grass. Jake circled slowly over them.  
  
"Charlotte, don't be ridiculous!" The on I recognised as Erin, said. "Who would be here to watch us?" Charlotte pointed up at Jake, who quickly swerved out of their sight, afraid of discovery. "It's just an osprey." I fixed my eyes on a bare patch of grass as Erin began to pull off her sweater.  
  
"You told me about the Yeerks. Couldn't the osprey be one of them?"  
  
Erin laughed. To me it sounded forced. "Yeerks." She hissed. "They have no use for a bird's small brain!" A blurred movement caught my eyes. Ax had launched himself forward, seething, his tail blade raised high. He rushed towards the girls.  
  
Ax! No! I yelled, but it was no use. The girls had seen Ax.  
  
"Oh my God!" Charlotte screamed. Erin had a completely different reaction. She froze on the spot, mouth open wide, even as Ax continued to bear down on her. "Erin, come on!" Charlotte gripped Erin's arm and yanked her roughly out of the way. Ax missed slicing her head off by mere inches. Erin seemed almost reluctant as she and Charlotte started to sprint through the trees.  
  
What's going on? Jake yelled.  
  
Ax moved too fast! Cassie called, trying to demorph as fast as she coul. The girls are getting away! I watched as Ax screeched to a halt, his stalk eyes swivelling about. The girls were surprisingly fast.  
  
Ax, control yourself! Jake ordered, Ax looked chagrined. He bolted in the opposite direction.  
  
Ax! Cassie cried, halfway into her wolf morph.  
  
Rachel, Marco, get Ax before he runs out of forest cover. Tobias, you're following the girls with me. Cassie, go back to the barn and wait for us to return. When Ax gets back, talk to him. I flapped my wings as hard as I could to get airborne, then joined Jake as he hurtled after the girls. A grizzly and a gorilla lumbered out in the direction of Ax. Poor Cassie had to demorph again and head back to the barn.  
  
I focused my attention on the girls. Erin was demorphing again, even as she ran. There was only a slight pause in her strides as her front legs plopped to the ground and her hind legs shifted. In a moment she was morphing again, and I recognised the shape she was taking. There was another quick pause as Charlotte climbed onto her companion, now a beautiful chestnut horse. They galloped away, but Jake and I were masters of the sky, with the capability of flying in a constant straight line, unhindered by trees or bushes.  
  
They went right to the edge of the forest before Charlotte dismounted and Erin demorphed. She immediately remorphed into a small animal, and Charlotte picked her up gently.  
  
A hamster? Jake asked incredulously.  
  
She ripped her clothes while morphing in Andalite. I reminded Jake. Hamsters mean no clothes and convenient hiding. I guess she doesn't like the cockroach morph much either.  
  
Jake and I slowed down to match Charlotte's casual pace. She was heading towards the residential area, Hasmter Erin still cupped in her hands. She disappeared into a house on the wealthier side of town and slammed the door shut behind her. I exchanged a look with Jake.  
  
Together, we swooped down into different bushes and began to demorph. 


	4. The Spy

Disclaimer: K. A. Applegate is queen. I am not. Everyone except Erilase- Petori-Winya and the Bloyd family belongs to her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Jake and I zipped into the house, both in our fly morphs. I beat my wings frantically, trying not to get blown all over the place. That was one disadvantage about the fly - being tossed around by the wind was no fun. At least as a hawk I could fly against the wind, though that wasn't much fun either. The house was as boring as Barney and his chubby friends. All my compound eyes could see was white, white and more white. The house was so clean my fly's instinct was to fly out, instead of in.  
  
I feel like my eyes have been bleached! Jake complained. What now, fearless leader? I asked, trying to not touch anything. I actually felt guilty about bringing dirt into the house! Over there! Jake powered his wings and I followed him to a bright slit of horizontal light. I recognised it as a doorway when we got nearer. Quickly, Jake and I zipped through, then attached ourselves to the ceiling with our sticky fly legs. Someone's here! Jake whispered to me. I think it's a man!  
  
Sure enough, the man was walking around the room, on his phone. Maybe it was my lousy eyes, but he seemed nervous. "No, I promise, I am not a traitor!" I would have lifted an eyebrow if I had one. "Please, trust me this once! Yes, I will bring her to you tonight. I believe she will be willing. Of course. Yes, Visser." He put down the phone and stood for a second.  
  
You heard that, Tobias? Jake asked. Could I not? I asked back. It was fairly certain this one was a controller. Let's follow him! Jake said, powering up again. The man was walking out of the room. I followed his dull grey shirt, trying to keep out of sight. There was no point getting squashed so soon.  
  
The man led us through another doorway, and Jake and I went to the ceiling again, since it was unlikely that anyone would look up and see us. "Dad!" I recognised Charlotte's voice, running up to the man and hugging him. "Hello Dad." And that must have been Erin. I was confused. Erin was an Andalite, make no mistake about it. Yet she called this human man her father. "Charlotte, I've got great news. I'm bringing you to The Sharing tonight!" "Really? That's great!" Charlotte seemed genuinely excited, happy and unfortunately, innocent. "Can Erin come?" "Not yet." The man patted Erin on the head. "She's not ready for it." "I understand, Dad. I'll just rent a movie and watch." She said. Spoken like a real human. I felt my head starting to swirl with the confusion. "That's good. Your mother and I have to go out to prepare for your visit, Charlotte. We'll be back before dinner to pick you up." I could almost hear the cunning smile in his voice. "Wear something nice. We want you to make a good impression." "It's just a picnic by the beach, Dad." Charlotte laughed. "But it'll change the rest of your life." The man went to the door. "Don't be late now."  
  
The man is definitely a controller! Jake exclaimed. You think? I asked. My confusion was giving me a headache. What I don't understand is why the Andalite is calling that guy 'Dad'. You think she's for real? Jake asked. Charlotte especially reacted pretty innocently about The Sharing. She knows about the Yeerks and not about the Sharing? Highly unlikely. I commented. She's a really good actress then. Yep. Just like Aria. Aria was the woman who claimed to be my long lost cousin come to take care of me, but who really was Visser Three in morph trying to find out more about Tobias the orphaned lost boy. I guess it's all thanks to him that I found out Elfangor was my father.  
  
"You can demorph now, Erin. Dad's pulled out of the driveway." Charlotte said suddenly. "No, I'll just stay in human morph for a moment. I'll never tire of using the mouth." Erin said. That was such an Andalite trait. But why wasn't she playing with sounds like Ax would? "What happened this morning?" Charlotte asked. "I don't know. But that Andalite... He looked like one I used to know." "Elfangor?" "No. Elfangor's brother. Aximili." "You aliens have funny names." Charlotte laughed. "You are the alien to me, Charlotte." Erin retorted.  
  
She knows Ax! I told Jake. It doesn't mean anything. She could have seen them back on their home planet, before she turned traitor or something. Jake said pessimistically.  
  
We could ask. I suggested. Oh right. We'll just go 'Oh hello, sorry to bother you but, before you cut off my head, are you a traitor or not? If you aren't, great! If you are, oops then. Forget we ever exsisted.' It's worth a try. Something in me really wanted to believe we'd found another friend. We could just use thought-speak, and not reveal ourselves. Silence. Jake was considering. Erin seemed to be enjoying a Mars Bar. Let's get outside the house first. He said finally. I want to be able to make a quick escape.  
  
Quickly, we zipped off the wall and zipped out of the open window. Just two ordinary flies doing extraordinary things. 


	5. The Introduction

Disclaimer: K. A. Applegate is queen. I am not. Everyone expect Erilase- Petori-Winya and the Bloyd family belong to her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"I'm so sorry you can't come along, Erin." Charlotte was saying. "Dad makes the Sharing sound really cool." Right. Cool. That was what every poor, unsuspecting person thought, right until a slimy Yeerk was forced into their head.  
  
"Mr. Bloyd seemed so anxious for you to make a good impression." Erin said thoughtfully. "It must be important to him." Hang on, now she was calling the man 'Mr. Bloyd'? What happened to the 'Dad' of five minutes ago?  
  
I sensed Jake's hesitation. Practically feel his fly body vibrating. We'd been in morph for a while, roughly an hour. We didn't have much time. I waited for Jake to make his move. Whenever he was ready. I don't know what to say! He confessed after a moment. I feel like boinking him over the head.  
  
You aren't asking her out for a date, Jake. Just start. If you're so good at it, you do it. Jake bit back. Oops. Now I felt the pressure. How do you announce yourself in someone's head?  
  
Ok, here goes. I said first to Jake. Then I cleared my mind and tuned my voice to the Andalite. Hello. There was a distinct gasp of shock, as well as some jumping. Heavy footsteps plodded around the room, searching us out.  
  
Hello? Jake snorted. Smooth. Tobias. Very smooth. It was either that or 'Greetings, we come in peace.' I snapped.  
  
"Who is here?" Erin's voice floated out to us, thankfully loud enough. "Show yourself!" We come in peace. Jake told her. I would have eyeballed him if I had proper eyes. "What's going on, Erin?" Charlotte asked. "Hush Charlotte. Go to your room. Keep away from the windows." Erin ordered. I heard a sound of annoyance and a door opening. "I wish you wouldn't keep things from me." Charlotte said childishly. "I did let you morph my sister after all." The door slammed shut. Jake and I could feel the vibrations from where we were. Erin kept silent for a moment. Then we heard a sigh. The curtains were drawn.  
  
Erin? I called after a moment. I have demorphed. In you are truly peaceful, show yourselves to me. She said. Not till we know you will not harm us. Jake cut in. If you are fellow Andalites, which I believe you are, then I will never harm you. If you have come to take me home where punishment awaits, I am resigned. Punishment? I would have lifted an eyebrow. Has it changed? Has theft become virtuous?  
  
She thinks we're Andalites. Jake muttered to me. We can't risk her thinking otherwise. Erin, we don't know what you've done that deserves punishment. But if you want to know who we are, you must tell us about yourself. How you came to be on Earth. How you acquired your human morph's DNA. And what you know about the Yeerks.  
  
I wish to know nothing about that parasite scum! Erin hissed. How very Ax. I came to Earth two years ago on a stolen shredder. I was lost and confused on an unfamiliar planet. Andalites do not know much about humans, strange they seem. Charlotte found me where I hid in a forest. She had a sister who was doomed to die. Erin agreed to let me take her form, but made me promise that I would live her life and take care of Charlotte. Mr. Bloyd and his mate are not the true parents of Erin and Charlotte. I believe you call it adoption.  
  
Why did you steal the shredder? I asked.  
  
To follow my prince to Earth. I have not seen him for many years. I was worried for him. I knew he worked on a planet called Earth. My cousins would not tell me news of him. I had to learn myself.  
  
Who was your prince? I asked with a very sinking feeling.  
  
Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul.  
  
Oh. God.  
  
Tobias, I think we can trust her. Jake said. I wanted to trust her. Obviously she knew my father. The thoughts were spinning through my head. Erin knew Ax, and she knew Elfangor. She could be a long lost sister of theirs. She could help us in our fight against the Yeerks. She could even be smarter than Ax. She knew my father.  
  
Who are you? Erin called out. You will find out if you follow these directions. Jake said. Go to the clearing you visited this morning in your human morph. Wait for us to arrive. Come alone. When will I come? Give us three hours. In three hours, we will expect you at the clearing. Alone. Jake repeated. I will be there. Erin replied.  
  
Jake, you're willing to trust her? I asked as we flew away to look for a safe place to demorph. I don't. Jake said simply. We'll treat her with as much suspicion as we'd treat Chapman.  
  
A white later Jake and I were soaring again, in the direction of Cassie's barn. Jake was talking to me about safety, trying to discuss the best places in my forest to hide. No one knew the forest better than I did. Ax came next, but the forest was mine. I wasn't paying much attention though. All I could think about was Erin.  
  
She knew my father. 


	6. The Circle

Disclaimer: K. A. Applegate is queen. I am not. Everyone except Erilase- Petori-Winya and the Bloyd family belong to her.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the bit of wait guys. My cat fell sick last night and I had to bring him to the vet. Anyone know a good, safe, non-scratchable way to get a cat to eat its medicine?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
We gathered at Cassie's barn to regroup. I rested on the rafters, preening a wing. The moment Jake demorphed, he started on Ax.  
  
"What were you thinking?" He yelled, flinging his arms up. Ax cringed. Cassie put a restraining hand on Jake's shoulder. "Jake." She said softly. Jake took a deep breath. He patted her hand and then pushed it off.  
  
"Ax, I want to know why you jeopardised the mission today." He asked, sounding a lot calmer. I ruffled my feathers. There goes Jake the leader again. One of these days he was going to burst an artery.  
  
"Because he didn't know the question to Final Jeopardy." Marco cracked. "Come on, Jake. He freaked out. We all do once in a while. He's entitled."  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it, Ax." Jake said, a little out of point. Ax must have been using private thought-speak. I thought Jake was being just a tad insensitive. "If that had been a real Yeerk, you might have endangered all of us."  
  
"If?" Rachel asked. "You're saying that Andalite isn't a Yeerk?"  
  
She claims to have stolen a shredder to get here. I explained.  
  
A thief! Ax sounded disgusted.  
  
"She was searching for her prince." Jake snapped.  
  
"What is it with you aliens and your monarchy?" Marco asked. "What happened to democracy and the freedom to vote complete losers into office?"  
  
Her prince? Did she say who he was? Ax asked.  
  
No. Jake looked at me curiously. I didn't know why I wanted to hide the fact that Erin knew Elfangor. I felt like she was my discovery, my Andalite, mine. I was crazy.  
  
"What are we going to do now, Jake?" Cassie asked.  
  
"I told her to meet us at the clearing. We have about two more hours to prepare." He got the look on his face that meant he was making plans in his head. The wheels were grinding, fast and furious.  
  
"Tobias." Rachel called softly. I flew down from my perch to the ground. She sat down and drew her knees up under her chin. "What's wrong with Jake?" She whispered.  
  
Charlotte and Erin. Their adoptive father's a Yeerk. Charlotte might be infested tonight. That was what worried me, so I guessed it must have been worrying Jake too. Charlotte obviously knew that Erin was an Andalite. She had seen Ax. Erin had confided too much in her. If the Yeerks got her. It was unthinkable.  
  
"That's terrible!" Cassie has joined us on the floor. "Doesn't Erin even suspect he's a Yeerk?"  
  
I got the feeling she hates Yeerks, but doesn't know much about them.  
  
We all hate the Yeerks. Ax said angrily. Only a traitor would not.  
  
"You want to explain why you jumped the gun, Ax?" Marco asked. "Why you jumped on her?"  
  
I thought. Ax actually looked embarrassed. I thought she was a controller when she spoke about them. Perhaps I was too suspicious.  
  
"Suspicion is my job, Ax-man." Marco patted him on the shoulder. "Next time, just leave it to me."  
  
"Guys, we kind of have a mission here." Jake broke in. We all looked up at him. For a moment, I feel like I was human again, and this was just a little campfire. Then Ax moved and the spell was broken. We weren't the kids we used to be.  
  
"Man, did everyone just experience that déjà vu?" Marco asked.  
  
"Jake, plan?" Rachel asked. Jake explained. "Great! Let's do it!"  
  
Now that we had Rachel's blessing, we could do it. 


	7. The Revelation

Disclaimer: K. A. Applegate is queen. I am not. Everyone except Erilase- Petori-Winya and the Bloyd family belongs to her.  
  
A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. My week was just so packed. I'll upload two chapters to make up for it!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Marco was right. It was like déjà vu.  
  
I perched in my tree again, scanning the ground. A baby rabbit bounded across the grass and I had to curb my instinct to hunt it. Ax was human again, and this time Rachel the grizzly bear stood over him, ready to tackle him down if he so much as twitched before the time was right. It was Jake's idea. I could tell, even though Rachel had insisted that she just didn't want to stand next to Marco anymore.  
  
Cassie was human. Jake didn't like it that way, but she had insisted on it, saying that if we were to get Erin to trust us, we had to trust her first. Marco, that big monkey, towered over her protectively. From the look on Cassie's face, he was obviously making jokes about how Jake would have his hide of he let Cassie get hurt.  
  
I see her coming! Jake called from above. Tobias, make a sweep to check if anyone's following. I rose to the air obediently and soared over the forest. Sure enough, Erin, in human morph, made her way through the trees. I marveled at how well she had mastered her human morph. Her fingers clasped and unclasped jerkily, and she was actually biting her lower lip. She was nervous, showing all the classic signs. Taking my gaze off her, I looked around. The baby rabbit making its way to its burrow. A sparrow busy building its nest.  
  
All clear, Jake. I reported, swerving back towards him.  
  
Good. Everyone, to your positions. I flew down and landed on my branch. Ax stiffened. He was also nervous, but barely showed any signs. Rachel stepped back as he began to demorph. All was going according to plan. So far.  
  
Ax finished demorphing just as Erin stepped into the clearing. She looked around nervously, trying to find the Andalites who had told her to be there. Her eyes fell on Ax as he stepped out to face her.  
  
"Aximili!" She exclaimed. "It is you!"  
  
You know me? Jake asked. He had decided that Ax couldn't be trusted not to get too emotional and give everything away, so Jake would do the talking.  
  
"How could I not? Elfangor's child brother. You used to spy on us whenever we trained together!"  
  
I am not a child now! Ax retorted. Oops. Now Jake was really going to get pissed.  
  
"You speak to me in two different voices. How many of you are there? Why do you hide from me?" Erin asked. She looked up and saw Jake. "You! You were there the day I was chased. Is this how you show me trust?"  
  
How can we trust you if you refuse to demorph? Jake asked. Erin paused, eyes flashing. She closed her eyes and began to demorph. When she was done, there was silence. Then Ax gave a shout of joy. I think it was the Andalite version of 'Oh my God' but I couldn't be sure. He did this little bouncy thing like an excited deer. It was completely out of character.  
  
Erilase-Petori-Winya! He shouted. Ax ran up to her and raised his hands. Erin, or Erilase, did the same, and they pressed their fingers together, almost like an Andalite version of a hug.  
  
Ax, who is she? Jake asked.  
  
She... Ax let go of Erin sheepishly. I believe you would call her Elfangor's girlfriend. 


	8. The Tears

Disclaimer: K. A. Applegate is queen. I am not. Everyone except Erilase- Petori-Winya and the Bloyd family belongs to her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The news hit me hard.  
  
My father's ex girlfriend. Now that had to be irony. I stared at her. She was graceful, beautiful, even. Fit for Elfangor. Damn it. I liked thinking that Elfangor had only one love. My mother. I mean, it took real love to become a nothlit in a 'weak human body' and marry a human, much less have a son. Didn't it?  
  
I had a feeling this ex girlfriend wasn't going to like me much.  
  
Now that I have demorphed, will you? Erin asked, stalk eyes glaring at Jake.  
  
"We're sorry." Cassie stepped out before Marco could stop her. Now Jake was really going to explode. "We simply had to be sure that you could be trusted. Now that we know..."  
  
Now that you know, you still hide in your weak human morphs? Erin asked.  
  
They aren't morphs. Ax said.  
  
What? Erin looked flabbergasted. How can this be?  
  
"Elfangor gave us the power to morph." Cassie explained. She spread out her hands, a gesture of peace.  
  
He violated our law? Aximili, explain this to me, I don't understand. Erin looked to Ax, confused.  
  
He had no choice, Erilase. Aximili sighed. Elfangor wanted Earth to have some defence while our Andalite forces could not come. Jake swooped down onto the grass. He quickly demorphed and motioned Marco to do the same. Rachel demorphed too and let me perch on her shoulder while she walked forward. We stood in a semicircle around Ax and Erin, staring.  
  
We were two different species from two different planets. Linked by the power to morph, and Elfangor. I fixed my eyes on Erin and she stared back at me.  
  
And this. He does not demorph, but chooses to remain hidden. Why? She asked, meaning me.  
  
He cannot demorph. Ax said. He is a nothlit, trapped in the body of a hawk.  
  
You have my respect. Erin did a little bow. Who is your prince?  
  
Prince Jake. Ax indicated Jake.  
  
"Don't call me prince." Jake said automatically.  
  
This is Cassie, Marco, Rachel, and Tobias. Ax looked uncomfortable. Tobias is Elfangor's son.  
  
Erin took this is slowly. She blinked a few times and stared at me in silence. After a while, I realised she was actually glaring at me. You are Prince Elfangor's human child. She said. I shifted awkwardly. Rachel winced in pain. I forgot my talons were digging into her skin. The spawn of his relationship with that human girl!  
  
"Spawn. Isn't that the evil thing that chases spiderman around? Tobias, I knew you were evil!" Marco joked. Not a very good joke. No one laughed. I certainly didn't feel like laughing.  
  
I knew there was a reason Prince Elfangor refused to forget that human. And you were the reason! Erin looked really, really angry.  
  
"Ever think the reason might have been love?" Rachel asked defensively.  
  
Love? Prince Elfangor loved me before he left for Earth! Erin cried. Aximili! Where is your brother? I must find out the truth. I must know if he loved me, or that human!  
  
Erilase... Ax sighed. My brother... He is dead.  
  
I had never seen so much grief.  
  
No... Erin staggered back. Her tail dropped to the ground heavily. She covered her face with her hands. As her skin started to become tan- coloured, I realised she was morphing. As soon as her mouth developed, we heard rasping, heart wrenching sobs. She collapsed to the ground, the tears forming in her eyes. She was weeping!  
  
Cassie went forward and knelt by her side. She put an arm around Erin's should and made soothing sounds. Erin sobbed. Her face was contracted in so much pain. Ax stepped away in embarressment. The rest of us stared, unable to look away at the Andalite who had chosen to morph into a human form, one she considered weak, when she was in pain. I watched a tear roll down her cheek and splash onto the grass.  
  
Erin had morphed into a human girl to cry. 


	9. The Challenge

Disclaimer: I give up. Go ahead. Sue me for the five bucks in my pocket.  
  
A/N: I apologise if my story's becoming a little disorganised... I never realised Loren existed until someone posted about her in my review. I was crushed. I now have to rewrite things. So give me a while, please!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Erin." Jake spoke finally, breaking the silence. "We need you to be strong now."  
  
"Jake..." Cassie said softly, a pleading look in her eyes. Erin looked at Jake, her face pale. She looked so exhausted. I felt pity, yes. After all she obviously did love Elfangor a lot, and to have that love whipped out from under your feet to be declared dead had to hurt. But I refused to feel guilty. I couldn't put down a relationship that resulted in my very existance.  
  
"I will be strong." Erin said. She wiped her tears away and swallowed hard. "I must be strong."  
  
"Good. There is something you must know. Your adoptive father is a controller." Oh great, Jake. Very nice way to drop a bomb. Erin stared at him. She started shaking with anger. This Andalite had serious emotional extremes.  
  
"You lie!" She hissed angrily, hands balling into fists.  
  
"Prince Jake does not lie." Ax said.  
  
"How can this be? I have been living with that... That filth!" Erin looked disgusted. She shuddered. "How could I have been so blind?"  
  
"It's not your fault, Erin." Cassie soothed. "It's not easy to tell the difference between a controller and a normal person. Besides, you've managed to trick him pretty well all these years."  
  
"It was not hard. He was perpetually at The Sharing with his friends." Erin shook her head. "I don't understand why the Yeerk would want to participate in an organisation that cares for youths."  
  
"Big news, sister: The Sharing IS a Yeerk organisation. They use it to recruit controllers, voluntary or not." Marco said. Erin's jaw dropped. Again, I was amazed at how well she'd mastered the human body. Ax, on the other hand...  
  
"Charlotte... Charlotte will attend The Sharing tonight!" She gasped. "We cannot let her become a controller! She knows everything about my true identity!"  
  
"That's why we need you, Erin." Jake said. "The Sharing will start in about an hour. Tom seems to think it's a very important meeting. He's been talking of nothing else, trying to get me to go."  
  
"If he only knew..." Rachel sighed. "That you'll be right there where he doesn't expect you."  
  
"Can we trust you to help us?" Jake asked. Erin's eyes settled on me. She was accessing me, wondering how I would react in a battle. Possibly wondering how I measured up to Elfangor. "We think Visser Three might actually be there tonight."  
  
Erin narrowed her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked down, pursing her lips. "Aximili. How did Prince Elfangor die?"  
  
In battle. Ax replied.  
  
He died fighting to the very end. He was a true warrior. I cut in. He saved us.  
  
"I knew he would." Erin looked at me. "He had a penchant for caring too much about other weaker creatures." Again, the weak thing. I think I was beginning to understand that she thought I didn't measure up to Elfangor in terms of strength, of mind and of body. I wanted to prove her wrong.  
  
"Who killed him?" She asked softly.  
  
"Visser Three." Jake answered. Erin nodded and stood up.  
  
"I will fight with you. I will avenge my prince."  
  
"You'll follow my orders." Jake said.  
  
"Only if they are worthy to be followed." Erin said coldly. "Ax may have taken you as his prince. But you will never replace Prince Elfangor in my heart."  
  
"I assure you," Jake said just as coldly. "I don't intend to." 


	10. The Music Box

Disclaimer: K. A. Applegate is queen. I am not. Everyone except Erilase- Petori-Winya and the Bloyd family belong to her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Erin morphed into a red-tailed hawk to fly home and check her 'father's' room for any clues. Jake told me to fly along and make sure she followed his orders and didn't go off trying to save Charlotte on her own. He said I had the best morph to do so. But I knew he asked me to do this because he knew I wanted to talk to Erin.  
  
The only thing was that I had no idea what I wanted to talk about.  
  
She wasn't as good as I was at flying. Of course, she didn't spend ninty- percent of her day as a hawk. I just thought it was an uncanny coincidence that she chose to morph my morph, and not some other bird. No doubt she knew hawks were the way to go.  
  
Tobias? Erin startled me by speaking first.  
  
Yeah?  
  
Do you remember anything about Prince Elfangor? When he was your... When he was human?  
  
Not really. The Ellmist did a good job.  
  
The Ellimist. Erin sighed. I should be grateful to him for bringing my prince home to me. But perhaps, if Prince Elfangor had remained on Earth as a human, he would still be alive today.  
  
If Elfangor was still human, he'd still be with my mother. Could you deal with that?  
  
Erin banked right and swerved into an open window. We'd arrived at her house. I would rather sacrifice my happiness than sacrifice his life, Tobias. Just as Prince Elfangor sacrificed his happiness to save your life, and the lives of many others. She demorphed, then remorphed into human form. Then she ran into Charlotte's room. But Charlotte was gone.  
  
I concentrated on my human DNA, something I still had only by the miracle of The Ellimist's powers. I supposed I should be grateful too. after all, if not for The Ellimist, I would still be without my morphing powers and still largely unable to fight the Animorph battles.  
  
But if not for The Ellimist, my father would still be my father.  
  
"There is a safe here which I cannot open!" Erin called. I walked into the nearest room. Teddy bears lined the shelves. A stack of books rested nest to a laptop. Next to thee laptop was the strangest toy I'd ever laid eyes on.  
  
It was about the size of an apple, and was mostly round, but for the spikes sticking out of it at regular intervals along its circumference. It was a dark gray shade, and it rested on a black pedestal. Carefully, I picked it up. I held it in my palm, feeling it's comfortable weight and marvelling at how it was cool to the touch. My forefinger traced the intricate patterns engraved into the ball. My fingertip felt the slightest bump at the top of the circle. I pressed down.  
  
Oops.  
  
It immediately emitted a series of high pitched bleeps, and the spikes began to whirl. I panicked and quickly set it down on its pedestal, trying desperately to find out how to get it to stop. The top half of the ball began to crack, and fine lines became bigger, until the top split into four quarters. The four shells were sucked slowly into the bottom half. A soft, haunting melody began to play. On the flat half of the ball, circling slowly, were the figures of two Andalites, fingers lovingly entwined.  
  
"How dare you!" Erin hisses, running into the room. She shoved me aside. I was transfixed, staring at the rotating figurines. "Is it not impolite to meddle with the possessions of others?"  
  
"I'm sorry." I said. Erin shook her head angrily and twisted the spikes in an anti-clockwise direction. The top quarters slid back out of the bottom half and the ball became immobile and silent. She set it carefully back on its pedestal. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Of course it is." She replied. "Prince Elfangor crafted it."  
  
"Wow." Was all I could utter.  
  
"He was more than a warrior. He was an artist too." Erin sounded proud. "He gave this to me soon after we met. I could not bear to leave it behind."  
  
"Wow." I repeated. "He must have cared a lot about you."  
  
"Prince Elfangor cared for every living creature." Erin smiled fondly. "Once we found a dead krafit lying beneath her nest. Her young were left to starve and die. Prince Elfangor took care of the krafit young. He fed them, protected them, and when they were ready to be free, he morphed a krafit to teach them how to fly. He was a true prince."  
  
"Yes, he was." I murmured, my eyes lingering on the 'music box'. It looked innocent, like any other trinklet.  
  
"Come, we have a misson to accomplish." Our eyes met. Erin's shone with uncried tears. Mine smarted, but I blinked fiercely. Erin smiled and patted my shoulder sympathetically. I tried to smile back, struggled to control my facial muscles. A hawk never smiled or laughed. I wasn't used to facial expressions.  
  
By the time I managed a small smile, Erin had moved into another room. 


	11. The Weapon

Disclaimer: K. A. Applegate is queen. I am not. Everyone except Erilase- Petori-Winya and the Bloyd family belong to her.  
  
A/N: My prelims are coming up. It's the big exams that come just before the even bigger O Levels. They decide which school I'm going to spend three months of next year in. So if I start lagging in my posting or become unfocused, please forgive me.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I joined Erin in the other room. The room where we'd heard Mr. Bloyd make the phonecall to Visser Three. Sure enough, there was a safe in the wall. It wasn't one of those safes with digital numbers which Ax could hack into in a matter of minutes. It was more old fashion, with those twirly numbered handles. The kind which people broke into by listening to the safe door with a stethoscope.  
  
I got a sudden vision of Ax, standing in front of the safe, peering intently at a stethoscope, wondering what it did. I laughed. Erin turned to look at me, puzzled. I shook my head.  
  
"I don't see how we can open it without specialised equipment." I said.  
  
"There is one more, unorthodox method." Erin said, biting her bottom lip. "That is to cut open the door of the safe."  
  
"With what? Common knives aren't working for this metal baby, Erin."  
  
"I was thinking more of my tail blade."  
  
"Oh." I thought for a moment. Those Andalite tail blades were definitely to be reckoned with. If the Shopping Network ever got hold of blades this sharp they'd be a sell out in minutes. "But won't the Yeerk know an Andalite was here when he comes back and sees his safe door in two?"  
  
"I don't intend to let him come back." Erin said stiffly.  
  
"Oh. Right." As Erin began to demorph, I hoped she didn't mean that she'd kill him before letting him come back. Cassie would have issues. "Here we go. Slice and dice." Erin steadied herself, swung her tail blade with all her might and slit the strong hinges of the safe door. There was barely a sound even as metal hit metal.  
  
Move, Tobias! Erin yelled, shoving me back. I jumped, and the safe door missed crashing onto my toes by mere inches. That would have hurt. Bad. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah. That was close though." I smiled at her. It was almost natural. I barely had to put any effort into it! I smiled some more. "Thanks."  
  
A dracon beam! Erin marvelled, picking it up.  
  
"I guess that proves his Yeerkness." I said.  
  
We can use this against them. It will be justice that the enemy is shot down by the very weapon they stole from the Andalites. Erin turned it in her hand and fitted it into her palm. I am ready for battle.  
  
"Never say die." I smiled again. I enjoyed smiling now. "Let's go tell Jake." I began to morph back into my hawk form. My mouth, still in a smile, hardened to form my beak. my fingers melded together, and a pattern raced across my skin, then feathers burst out and covered my body. I began to shrink rapidly. My feet hardened into claws and talons. I had been staring at a patch of carpet. Now I saw individual threads.  
  
"Tobias, I may be wrong, but birds are not normally seen carrying dracon beams." Erin had morphed into human again. I flapped my wings. I hadn't thought of that.  
  
So what do I morph to?  
  
"Do you have any smaller morphs?" She asked. She was rummaging through a drawer frantically.  
  
I have a cockroach morph.  
  
"What is a cockroach?" Erin asked, confused.  
  
You've never heard of the cockroach, the scum of the earth, the longest lasting creature, who survived where the mighty T-rex fell? I asked incredulously, even as I began my morph.  
  
"What is a T-rex? Is the cockroach scum like a Yeerk? Then why do you morph it if it is scum?"  
  
This, my dear Erin, is a cockroach. I said, presenting myself. I was less than two inches long and about half an inch high. I was small. I was puny. I was disgusting.  
  
"You do not look like scum." She said. She picked me up and placed me in a small box, then stuffed the box into a huge bag. I felt the vibrations hammer through my exoskeleton as Erin put the dracon beam into the bag and swung it over her shoulder.  
  
I'll take that as a compliment. I said. Say Erin, could you stop jumping for a second? I'm getting dizzy.  
  
"I am not jumping. Merely putting on my shoes."  
  
Are you bouncing up and down on one foot while pulling on a shoe on the other? I asked.  
  
"Why yes!"  
  
You're jumping. 


	12. The Target

Disclaimer: I know Miss Applegate not. She knows me not. I own the Animorphs not. She owns Erilas-Petori-Winya and the Bloyd family not. You are confused not.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
We met the others at the beach, just like we planned earlier. Jake was pleased that Erin had followed his plan. At least, that's what Rachel told me. I had to demorph high up in a tree. It had not been a good experience.  
  
"I don't see why we're so happy about having a bubble blower." Cassie said. 'Bubble blower' was our code word for 'dracon beam' and 'clowns' was our code word for 'Yeerk'. All Marco's idea, of course. He loved to make light of our missions to keep himself from getting all nervous.  
  
"Because now we can blow bubbles back at the clowns when they blow bubbles at us." Jake explained.  
  
"We're going to hurt them?" Cassie asked, looking perturbed.  
  
"From what I have read about bubbles, they are balls of soap containing air less dense than the atmospheric air, which float and burst on contact with anything." Ax pointed out. "How would they hurt?"  
  
"Ax-man, we aren't saying bubbles per se. We mean like... Super bubbles. Of the painful, searingl laser variety." Marco said.  
  
"I have not heard of those. Where can we purchase such bubbles?" Erin asked.  
  
"In Bubble Land, where the bubbles roam free and never burst, and the super bubbles are ostracised." Marco replied with a straight face.  
  
"I have never heard of Bubble Land." Erin turned to Ax. "Have you?" Ax shook his head. "Perhaps we might visit it one day. Super bubbles might prove to be an excellent morph."  
  
Cassie was the first to giggle. Rachel couldn't hold in a snortle. Jake, seeing the way Cassie kept trying to swallow her giggles, burst out laughing. Marco was the only one who didn't even smile. "Oh, wait till you hear about the Spider bubbles." He said. "They climb, they spin, they aren't just your average, ordinary bubbles. Spider webs sold seperately."  
  
"What are average, ordinary bubbles?" Ax asked. "And how would inorganic matter like bubbles manage to spin spider webs?"  
  
"Aximili, I think I realise what the situation is." Erin said. "We are being subjected to human humour."  
  
"Human humour is nonsensical at times." Ax said, sounding disapproving.  
  
"I have yet to understand it." Erin agreed.  
  
Can we get back to the bubble blower at hand? I asked. We don't have much time before The Sharing begins. All these people milling around are making me nervous. They're either controllers or controllers-to-be. And Charlotte's one of them. That sobered them up, Erin especially. She began to scan the crowd for any sign of Charlotte.  
  
"Erin, even if we do see Charlotte or Mr. Bloyd, you'll have to stay out of sight. They think you're at home. They'll be suspicious if you just turn up." Jake said.  
  
"I know." Erin replied. She turned and faced the tree I perched on, careful to keep her face away from the crowds. I saw her features blend together, and she grew by a few inches. "There," She replied, turning around. Her blue eyes were now brown. Her skin slightly fairer. Her eyebrows, previously thin, were now bushy. Her nose was shorter, her chin, rounder. She looked different, yet the same.  
  
"Who have you morphed into?" Ax asked.  
  
"I have mixed the DNA of Erin and another girl named Pat. I believe they were once Shorms." Erin replied. "Pat consented to it. She died in a car crash about a year ago."  
  
"You seem to have told many people about your true self." Ax said.  
  
"When you wish others to trust you, it is essential that you trust them first." Erin replied.  
  
"Isn't that what they say about respect?" Jake asked. Erin turned to him.  
  
"It is not necessity for me to respect you. You are not my prince. If you wish me to respect you, you would do well to respect me first." She replied.  
  
"Before we blow up, Prince Jake," Marco cut in. "I think the meeting's started."  
  
Sure enough, most of the crowd were seated in a huge circle around this fire. From where I perched, I could see Tom addressing them, and making them laugh. I searched for Charlotte, and found her seated next to Mr. Bloyd, who in turn was seated next to a very familiar man.  
  
Target sighted. I reported. And someone extra.  
  
"Who?" Jake asked.  
  
Someone we don't like at all. 


	13. The Infiltration

Disclaimer: K. A. Applegate blah blah blah blah... *does anyone even read these disclaimers?* I don't blah blah blah... And ect, ect, ect...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Everyone got serious right away. It was like cold water over our heads or something. Why was Charlotte so important that Visser Three himself was personally involved in her infestation? Questions, questions, questions.  
  
I kept watch while the others began to morph. They rapidly became seagulls, except for Erin, who strangely, for all her time here, only had a horse morph, a hamster morph, two human morphs and a hawk morph. No insect morphs or even battle morphs. I could see why an Andalite doesn't need a battle morph, but no insects? Where would she hide?  
  
And not knowing what a cockroach was. That had to be pure ignorance.  
  
Then I remembered how clean the house she lived in was. The walls almost sparkled. Clean. Too clean, maybe? Like some detergent commercial.  
  
Erin? Join the meeting. Act like you're just a curious onlooker. Do not attract attention. Jake said as he took off from the ground.  
  
Hey! Marshmallows! Marco piped. What I'd give for one of those...  
  
I still don't see why you're not letting me go with her. I grumbled. My job was the stay in the trees and keep watch on Visser Three, reporting his movements to Erin. I mean, I'm good at not attracting attention.  
  
Visser Three's seen you before, remember? He asked.  
  
Oh yeah. Aria. Visser Three as a woman. Visser Three as my 'cousin'. Visser Three who had seen me face to face and decided not to 'waste' a Yeerk on me. He was going to regret that one day.  
  
I flew between the trees lining the beach. There weren't many, but enough to give me cover. The Yeerks knew that one of the 'Andalite bandits' had a red-tailed hawk morph. Me. So it would be in my best interest to stay out of sight as long as I was a bird.  
  
I watched Erin take a seat beside two other girls, who shifted to give her space. She smiled and then wrapped her arms around her knees and looked down at the floor. Her hair covered most of her face, but her eyes were fixed on one person.  
  
Visser Three.  
  
He looked haughty. Other than Mr. Bloyd, who, by the way, was sweating profusely, no one else sat next to him. There were plenty of people behind him and in front of him, but those kept a safe distance, out of his reach. I wondered idly if any of the other Vissers produced such a reaction from their subordinates.  
  
"Welcome to The Sharing, everyone!" It was Tom, Jake's brother. He had a Yeerk inside his head. One day, Jake was going to rip that Yeerk out and chop it into little bits. Either that, or something similar. Everyone started singing a campfire song and clapping along. It was pretty silly to watch them sway and cheer to the tune. Adults with teenagers.  
  
Yeerks with humans.  
  
Visser Three's standing up. I reported. Erin tilted her head slightly, as if she was swaying to the music. Mr. Bloyd's bringing Charlotte along.  
  
Erin, stay where you are! Jake ordered. We'll check it out first!  
  
Erin got up. Jake cursed. She spoke a little to the girl next to her. The girl laughed and pointed to a place opposite of the circle. I didn't dare to take my eyes off Charlotte, in case we lost her. Erin made her way around the circle. She was following Visser Three.  
  
Erin! For God's sake, stay where you are! Jake pleaded. A seagull swooped out of the sky and raked its claws over Erin's hair. Erin ducked and glared at the seagull angrily. Visser Three turned and stared at the seagull. His eyes narrowed. He mouthed something even I could understand.  
  
'Andalites'.  
  
He called to Erin, who froze to the spot. She looked at him. I couldn't see her face, just her back. I prayed she'd stay calm and not rouse any suspicion. Visser Three actually smiled. It was a malicious, calculating smile. Then he beckoned to Erin.  
  
Erin, what's happening? Cassie asked.  
  
I have things under control. Erin replied steadily. Visser Three believes I am a controller. Jake did well to attack me. They are taking me to the Yeerk Pool.  
  
Erin, once you get in there, you'll never get out again! Jake yelled.  
  
Jake! Haul butt! I yelled. Jake rose into the air just as someone swung a stick at him.  
  
Neither will Visser Three. Erin replied calmly.  
  
I flew further away from the campfire. I'd seen where Visser Three was heading. A small building guarded by two men with guns. Landing on the white sand, I did a quick check to make sure no one was looking, then I demorphed. Recognition or not, I wasn't letting Erin go in there alone.  
  
I rummaged through the bag we had hidden. Put on Jake's clothes. Then I realised the dracon beam was gone.  
  
"Jake!" I called. A seagull flew nearer. "Erin's taken the bubble blower!" 


	14. The Infestation

Disclaimer: Mdm Applegate? Just sue me. At least I'll get to meet you in person... Won't I?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I told Jake my plans to break into the Yerrk pool. Jake agreed. So Marco, Ax, Cassie and Jake would create a distraction and lure the guarded away from the door I needed to go through. Rachel was to be my back up. My cockroach back up.  
  
"Rachel, stop scrabbling!" I hissed. "You're giving me the hibbie-jibbies!"  
  
I can't help it! Your skin is seriously smooth. What soap do you use?  
  
"Rachel, focus. I am a hawk in a human disguise. Work with me."  
  
Oh yeah. Ok, am on your shoulder. Staying there. I prayed no one would notice the tiny bump under my right sleeve, and I prayed Rachel would never find out how much I wanted to squeah her.  
  
"Andalite!" Marco yelled. "Big blue Andalite!" I turned to see Ax, in full blue-deer glory, standing behind a group of trees. He waggled his tail, like a haughty taunt. The guards glared angrily, but they apparently didn't dare to leave their posts. They did dare to aim their guns at Ax, though.  
  
Hey you! Jake jabbed a mighty tiger paw at a gard, bowling him over. Chase the andalite. Go on. The other guard hissed angrily and leveled his gun at Cassie. Cassie leapt into the air and clamped her wolf teeth into his hand, forcing him to drop the gun. Tobias! Hurry up! Jake shouted as he began to chase the controller towards Ax. I tried the door. It was unlocked. Yay. I went inside and gasped. Long spirals of stairs led downwards. And there was an unmistakable stench.  
  
The Yeerk Pool.  
  
I looked down. It seemed to bubble and boil, but that was really just the Yeerks rocking on the surface. I shivered even though it was warm. Rochel scurried out from my sleeve and I set her on the ground. She demorphed. I demorphed.  
  
Erin, can you hear me? Scratch your head if you can. In my hawk morph, I could see Erin standing next to Visser Three. Her right hand kept twitching, as if she'd like to wrap it around his neck and squeeze tightly. She scratched her head casually. Good. Listen, I don't know what you're up to, but if they find out you don't have a Yeerk in your head, they're going to be very suspicious. I'm going to morph a Yeerk. I need you to find a safe, hidden place where we can meet. Find that place now. Erin spoke to Visser Three. He brushed her off as if she was a fly, his interest rivetted on only one person now.  
  
Charlotte.  
  
They had shackled her to a wall. Mr. Bloyd guarded her, taunted her. It made my blood boil. Charlotte was so afraid. She screamed every time Mr. Bloyd moved out of her view and she saw the Yeerk Pool. I knew right then that even if she didn't know anything about the Andalites, I had to save her.  
  
Erin had found her safe, hidden place. It was a tiny cubicle, meant to be a toilet.  
  
"Tobias, I don't feel safe doing this." Rachel said as she picked me up.  
  
Believe me when I say neither do I. I was about to do the crazy. Since my mass and strength made diving down into the Yeerk Pool a slow, very visible business, Rachel was going to lob me down over the Yeerk Pool so that I could absorb some Yeerk DNA. If I didn't feel good about being thrown head first from a height, I felt worse about fishing from a pool of slugs.  
  
"Here we go." Rachel grunted as she swung me over the edge of the staircase. I plummeted down, gathering speed, tucking my deathers into my body to get the most streamlined shape possible. The wavs of the pool rose to meet me.  
  
Flare!  
  
I spread my wings at the last possible moment and raked my feet over the sea of writhing bodies. I hoked my talons into one and concentrated. As son as I was done I let go and soared over the pool, headed for Erin. Amazingly, no one had seen me. Probably because Visser Three was terrorising the guards from earlier.  
  
You left your post. He was saying in this deadly calm voice. Even after I warned you not to, as there are Andalite bandits in the vicinity.  
  
"I... I... I saw an Andalite, Vi... Visser." The poor guy was probably peeing in his pants. I hurried under the door of Erin's toilet cubicle. She was there, waiting for me. Rachel had joined her.  
  
Erin, give Rachel the dracon beam. I said immediately.  
  
"No." Erin was holding it. She gripped it tighter.  
  
"Erin, if Visser Three sees you with it, he's going to know you aren't the real deal." Rachel put out her hand. "Trust me." Erin stared at her for what seemed like eternity. Then she put the dracon beam onto Rachel's hand. I began to morph into the Yeerk.  
  
First my feathers disappeared. They clung to my body then melted away. Then my legs went and I fell forward. The hawk's tiny ears and eyes were still with me, and I could hear the squishing sound of my slime against the floor. Finally, my eyes and ears closed. I was in complete darkness. I was a Yeerk.  
  
Rachel, pick me up and put me next to Erin's ear. I said. Erin, you're probably disagreeing right now. Look, I don't like this much either, but it's either this or your death.  
  
I felt hands reach under my and lift me up. Felt myself pressed against something. Something with a small opening in it. I pulled back, disgusted by myself, but the hands pushed me closer. The Yeerk in me knew what to do. I pressed myself, squeezed myself into Erin's ear, flattened myself over her brain and covered it.  
  
I felt her disgust. I felt her hostility.  
  
I felt her fear. 


	15. The Memory

Disclaimer: Do not know K. A. Applegate. Do not own her characters. Do own everyone else.  
  
A/N: Since people are so concerned about accuracy, I'd like to remind all readers that I have not read the entire series, never even touched the Andalite Chronicles, am aware of the fact that my story is 'riddles with potholes like Swiss cheese' but in all honesty... *I mock you with my monkey pants!*  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Tobias?  
  
I sat in a daze. I didn't know what to do. I felt Erin's emotions, heard her thoughts and basically read her mind. But I didn't know what to do. It felt wrong to just make her do things.  
  
Tobias?  
  
Yeah?  
  
May I retain control of my body? She didn't trust me. I could feel it. It pulsed in her head, all around me.  
  
Of course. I shifted, feeling the need to get away from her brain, but of course, that was impossible. I was in a human head. Naturally, there would be a brain. Except in Marco's case of course. We just need to make sure Visser three sees a Yeerk come out of your head when he forces you to the Yeerk pool.  
  
"Erin? Tobias? Are both of you all right?" Rachel was peering into Erin's eyes. I saw it all as if I was Erin herself. I creeped himself out. The way I felt about Rachel as a cockroach was nothing compared to the way I felt about myself right now. I wanted to chop myself into tiny pieces.  
  
"We are fine. This is Erin speaking. Tobias will not control me." Erin replied. I moved around again, searching for a way to be comfortable. Then I touched something. Images flooded me. Memories. I was in a beautiful world. The grass was blue. The trees were oddly shaped. I knew instinctively were this place was.  
  
The Andalite world.  
  
Tobias, you have accessed my memories! Stop! Erin demanded. But I couldn't stop. I didn't know how to. I didn't want to. An Andalite came into view. I felt Erin's curiousity. I felt her excitement. Even before they spoke, I knew who he was, who he had to be.  
  
Greetings, I am Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul. He said. Erin smiled. It was the first time they met. Elfangor looked so young, so carefree. He hadn't been through much yet. He had no clue of what was to come.  
  
Tobias! I jerked. The memories stopped playing. Erin's tone was harsh. Do not intrude upon my mind, or I will kill myself and you with me.  
  
I'm sorry. I whispered, feeling immensely guilty. But I couldn't help myself. I had to know more. I'm sorry, Erin. But I have to know. I moved quickly, without thinking, following the Yeerk instinct. I took control of her body, but I let her eyes continue to move. Then I played her memories again.  
  
Must you go? Erin was sad. She held hands with Elfangor. They stood close together, walking slowly. The stars shone.  
  
Yes. But I will return, I promise you. Elfangor replied. He'd promised. A promise, if not for the Ellimist, he would never have kept. Erin raged at me, furious at my invasion. But I couldn't stop. I played more memories, even fantasies that Erin had of marrying Elfangor. She loved him so much. The images went by in a blur.  
  
Then I stopped. I'd found what I was looking for.  
  
A human? Erin choked. She stepped away from Elfangor. You left me for a human?  
  
Erilase, please understand. Elfangor held out his hands to her. He had just returned back to the Andalite world.  
  
And you want to return to Earth, not because you want to destroy the Yeerks, but because you want to go back to her!  
  
No! Erilase, that is not the truth. The Ellimist has erased all memory of me on Earth. I could return, but she would not know me.  
  
But if she did? If you could choose between her life and mine? Who would you choose?  
  
I felt Erin crying inside her head. She was in so much pain. Tears filled her eyes. Rachel looked worried. I felt guilty for making Erin relive this moment all over again. But I had to know.  
  
I cannot make this decision. Elfangor looked away. He was tired, worn. He had grown. He was a father now. Was he thinking of me? Remembering me? Missing me?  
  
Then I shall make it for you! Erin shouted, both in her memory and in the present. Her pain was beginning to affect me. I watched, but only because I was paralysed, unable to stop. I watched as Erin turned away from Elfangor. She struggled to calm herself down, but she could not. She began to run, fast, her hooves thudding loudly against the ground.  
  
Erin! Elfangor called. But Erin paid no heed. All her thought was focused on ending the pain. Erin, no! Elfangor began to run too. Erin turned her stalk eyes to look at Elfangor. He was catching up. His face was etched with pain and regret. And guilt. He called to her, telling her to stop. I watched through Erin's other eyes, and found myself staring at a cliff.  
  
Gurtha Mela. Erin whispered to me. The Death of Love. I knew what she wanted to do. So did Elfangor.  
  
Erin! The memory slowed down. I watched Erin leap, closing her eyes. She had given up. But Elfangor had not. He was a fast runner, faster than Erin. The moment the realisation that Erin was going to commit suicide hit him, he'd raced across the grass like never before, pushing himself to the limit. He leapt, knocking Erin backward by the force of his movement.  
  
Elfangor! Erin screamed. Her prince stumbled on the edge of the cliff, unbalanced. His weak hands scrabbled at the grass, trying to hold on. Most of his lower body was hanging off the cliff. No! I shouted with her. Erin ran forward. She grasped Elfangor's hands. Morph!  
  
Elfangor morphed, quickly. In a minute he was a krafit bird, free to fly. He would not fall. He was safe. He landed on th grass and demorphed again, as quickly as he could. Elfangor took Erin's hands in his and held her close.  
  
I cannot lose you. He said.  
  
I owe you my life. Erin replied. That makes you my prince. I cannot leave you, even if I wished to do so.  
  
Will you forgive me? Elfangor asked. Erin looked away. Will you?  
  
I will. Erin replied. In the present, Erin sobbed. I stopped playing back her memories. I'd seen enough.  
  
I'm sorry, Erin. 


	16. The Darkness

"Rachel?" I moved Erin's mouth to speak.  
  
"Are you two okay in there? Erin's eyes are moist." Rachel held Erin's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"I did something I shouldn't have. Rachel, I can't stay in here." Erin's voice shook, just as mine would have.  
  
"Tobias, you have to. At least until Erin goes to the Yeerk Pool to let you out. Jake's been thought-ordering me around. Once you're in the pool, Erin demorphs, you demorph, I morph to elephant to pick you out. Erin..."  
  
"Will attack Visser Three." The voice was cold. Erin had regained control of her body. I was too weak to fight her. Too upset. Too guilty.  
  
"We're only here to save Charlotte, not to launch an attack on Visser Three." Rachel paused. "Trust me, I want him dead as much as you do, but this isn't the right time for it. Will you work with us?"  
  
"I will." erin replied. But in her mind, I felt her stubborness. Visser Three was going down. Honestly?  
  
I wasn't about to stop her.  
  
Jake? I called out.  
  
We're ready when you are. Jake replied.  
  
Let's go. I told Erin. She opened the door and walked out. Almost immediately, Visser Three zeroed in on her. His voice boomed in our heads.  
  
My dear friend! I have been searching for you! I shuddered when Visser Three laid a hand on Erin's shoulder. She flinched. I prayed Visser Three would brush it off as the usual fear his subordinates had for him. We have a new host, in need of a master.  
  
"My host is voluntary. I have no need for another." Oh no. Erin's Andalite haughtiness was coming to the fore.  
  
Ah, but the Andalite bandits seem to know your identity. Visser Three's good mood was terrifying. So having a new host will throw them off your scent.  
  
"What will become of my present host?"  
  
We have many others willing to accept such a worthy partner. Visser Three gestured towards the Yeerk Pool. Thousands of slugs, waiting for a host.  
  
Oh. God. I whispered.  
  
Come, we cannot waste precious time. Visser Three said. Two Hork-Bajir led Erin to the side of the Yeerk Pool. She shivered, kneeling down and tilting her head directly over the pool.  
  
I do not envy you, Tobias. Erin said as I moved towards her ear.  
  
Be careful, Erin. I said. Good luck. For a moment, I felt the cold air hit me, a shock after the warmth of Erin's head. Then I crashed into the waves and was swallowed under all the other Yeerks. I fought the urge to panic.  
  
NOW! Jake hollered. I couldn't see anything. Couldn't hear anything.  
  
Eternal darkness.  
  
Tobias? Where are you? Rachel. I heard her in my head. I tried to remember what I was supposed to do. But I knew nothing except the bodies pressed against me. The feel of water surging around me. Tobias! Hurry! The others need us!  
  
Need? How could I possible help anyone? I was a slug without hands or feet. Without a mouth. I didn't have the vision of a hawk, the powerful eyes that could spot a mouse a mile away.  
  
A hawk!  
  
My slug body began to seperate into parts. The sides became fleshy, then stretched out. My back elongated and thinned. My head frew smaller. My mouth split and harded. Legs shot out from my belly. My eyes developed. Misty water. Yeerks! Everywhere! I couldn't breath!  
  
Rachel! I screamed, beating my fully-formed wings desperately, trying to force my way tp the surface. The surging waves. I felt suffocated.  
  
I'm on to you, small guy. Rachel said. I felt something reach under me and wrap around me gently. I was lifted out of the water. I spluttered, hawk-sounding splutters. I thought you'd drowned.  
  
Probably had my brain fried by the kadrona rays for a while. I replied. The sounds of gunfire, of draco beams, of animal roars.  
  
The fight was on. 


	17. The Battle

TSEEEEEEEERR!!!  
  
I banked to the right. That dracon beam missed me by inches. I was getting distracted. Everyone seemed to need my help. Everything was getting so messed up. I was getting disoriented.  
  
Jake was fighting off taxxons. At least a dozen of them. The worm-like yellow slimed creatures who were eternally hungry. He slashed and roared and bit, desperately trying to cut a hole in their barricade. The ones he tore into half turned around and ate themselves. It was disgusting.  
  
Cassie was a wolf, fighting the Hork-Bajir. She wasn't faring any better. Cassie was always the one who cared most for the creatures we had to fight, had to kill. She could rip their throats out and end that battle, but she was still trying to find a way not to harm them.  
  
Marco was a gorilla, strong and powerful. He beat his chest in an effort to scare away the human controllers surrounding him. His back was to Charlotte. He was the one who was to carry her to safety. But his own safety was in danger. The controllers were firing pistols at him, and each shot weakened him. And Marco couldn't demorph, not in front of all these controllers.  
  
Rachel was the elephant. She was a tanker, running over everything in her part, Taxxons or Hork Bajir. The dracon beams were aimed at her. A hole had burned right through her left ear. but Rachel didn't let it bother her. She never did. She was charging towards Marco, ready to take down anyone in her way.  
  
Ax was a graceful fighter. His tail whipped around in a frenzy. He sliced Taxxons in two. He cut the blades off the Hork-Bajir in a blink. Human controllers were knocked unconscious with blows to the head. It was eeriely beautiful to watch him in battle. His stalk eyes whipped around in a frenzy, trying to access his situation, trying to see the enemies who were coming at him.  
  
Here I come to save the day! I sang as I dived downwards, talons extended and raked the head of a human controller aiming his dracon beam directly at Ax's tail. If Ax lost his tail, it'd be a while before he could morph another one.  
  
Thank you Tobias. Even in his thought-speak he was breathless. I felt bad, as though I wasn't pulling my weight in this battle. But Jake had told me to try and stay out of it. If they failed, I was their last resort.  
  
He forgot someone.  
  
Soaring up again, I scanned the ground. It wasn't hard to spot her. There were only two flashes of blue amid the chaotic landscape, one bigger than the other. Two Andalites were locked in battle, a wide ring around them. Visser Three and Erin.  
  
Surrender now, Andalite! Visser Three boomed, his tail whipping fast. Erin just managed to block it in time. She was fast, agile. But Visser Three had the training of his host in his favour. And I knew female Andalites were rarely versed in battleskills.  
  
Never! Erin cried. She hit at Visser Three, desperately trying to find a weak spot, an opening, any way to wound him. She seethed with anger and hate. She was going to kill him, or die trying.  
  
It is no use fighting against us, Andalite! Visser Three said. We are far greater in number than you, with more arsenal and power! Surrender now and I will not torture you as violently as I would normally enjoy!  
  
I do not wish for your leniency, Yeerk. Erin replied coldly. And I will have no use for it when you die at my tail!  
  
Visser Three roared in a blinding rage. He hit at Erin with all that he had. Erin began to back away. She could not last out much longer. She knew as much, and renewed her assualt of Visser Three. She was going down, but she was going to take as much of her enemy as she could with her. I admired her determination. But Visser Three knew she was going to lose and laughed triumphantly.  
  
You have no hope, Andalite! You will become the second Andalite slave! He crowed. Erin's body language was easy to read. It said 'Not if I can help it!'  
  
Tobias! She cried. I swooped over her, ready to pitch in. No, do not stop this fight. It is futile. I am doomed.  
  
I can't let you die, Erin! You're the closest thing to Elfangor I'm ever going to have!  
  
Then do me one favour, Tobias. Erin said. Her voice was so final. She was ready to give up. I will never let them take me. I would rather die.  
  
I knew what she wanted me to do.  
  
But I didn't know if I could do it. 


	18. The Survival

Rachel.  
  
Hang on Tobias. I'm kinda busy here. Rachel had her trunk wrapped around a Taxxon and was trying to get it to stop eating her leg. Ow! She ripped it off her leg and flung it hard. It smashed against the wall. Not a pretty sight. Okay, yeah?  
  
Where'd you put our dracon beam? I asked, watching her squish another Taxxon with her foot. We had a lot more love for the Hork-Bajir than the Taxxons. The Hork-Bajir were unwilling controllers. The Taxxons were fine with the Yeerks in their head. That made all the difference.  
  
The toilet. Rachel replied as she knocked over a Hork-Bajir with her huge head. Marco! Behind you! Marco swung around just in time to avoid the blade of a Hork-Bajir. He knocked it out with a hair gorilla fist.  
  
Join the army, they said... He muttered. It'll make you a man, they said...  
  
You left it in the toilet? I asked Rachel.  
  
Tobias, no one's going to use the potty while a battle's going on. They'll just pee in their pants. Rachel trumpeted at a human controller. He shrieked and dropped his gun. See?  
  
Who's the man now, huh? Marco was still going on. I fly away from them and headed straight for the toilet.  
  
Jake, I can't kill them! Cassie.  
  
This is not the time for green peace! Jake.  
  
I'm the man! Marco.  
  
Oh shut up, little man. Rachel.  
  
Prince Jake, I believe we are out numbered. Ax.  
  
My friends. The ones I would still have after this battle was over. The ones I would always have. They were strong. They knew how to survive.  
  
Tobias!  
  
Erin.  
  
You must do it! Now! She sounded desperate. I turned to look. She has lost the fight. It was over for her. Visser Three had his tail blade up to her neck. He was laughing triumphantly, cruelly. Slowly, he was backing her up to the Yeerk Pool, where the Hork-Bajir waited to force her head down into the pool.  
  
I beat my wings as fast as I could in the direction of the toilet. Slammed into the wall. Fell to the floor. The dracon beam was big from where I lay. Tobias! Desperation in her voice. I demorphed, as quickly as a could. Picked up the dracon beam. It felt cold in my hand. It sent chills down my spine.  
  
I walked out of the toilet. Looked around me. I had a clear view of Erin, straining against the Hork-Bajir who were pushing her down. The harsh sound of Visser Three's laugh rang in my head.  
  
My friends could survive. They knew how to. After all this, they would still be with me. We could talk, laugh, eat cinnamon buns together. Jake would always have to make the tough decisions. Cassie would always know what I was thinking. Marco would still crack jokes about my feathers. Ax would always force me to watch TV with him. Rachel would always comfort me when I needed her. My friends would survive.  
  
I stretched my arm out. Took aim.  
  
Erin would not. 


	19. The Death

I've got Charlotte! Marco. Just another voice. My breathing was laboured. A drop of sweat made its way down my left cheek. I willed myself to do it, to get it over with.  
  
Let's bail! Tobias! Get Erin! Get Erin. Shoot Erin. Kill Erin. Tobis! What are you doing? Jake's tiger eyes had seen me.  
  
Tobias!  
  
My name. Everywhere. in my head. Laughter ringing in my ears. Voices. Screams. Bullets. Beams.  
  
Do it. Erin. Her head was down in the water. Soon, she would be a slave.  
  
I pressed the trigger.  
  
TSEEEER!  
  
Chaos. Visser Three reared back like a frightened horse. He scanned the area. Saw me looking at him, watching him with narrowed eyes. His eyes went from my face to my dracon beam to my face again.  
  
You! He cursed angrily. I knew he would regret. That boy! Get that boy! He begin to run. He was afraid I would get him. I enjoyed his fear.  
  
Tobias! What did you just do? Cassie cried. I stood still, my eyes diverted back to a heap of blue on the ground. I didn't care that Hork- Bajir and human-controllers were coming my way, ready to capture me. Rachel did. She trumpeted loudly and began to charge towards me, her powerful trunk sweeping people and aliens out of her way.  
  
Marco, get Charlotte out. Find a safe spot. Whatever you do, do not let Charlotte out of your sight, do you hear? Jake ordered.  
  
Yes sir. Come on little girl. Stop screaming. I heard a gorilla's roar. Bullets.  
  
TOBIAS! Rachel. I felt a rough thick cord wrap around my waist. Looked down to see that it was Rachel's trunk. Snap out of it! Don't go comatose on me okay? I nodded. Barely.  
  
Everyone to Tobias! Jake yelled.  
  
I need to put you down. Run or demorph, okay? Rachel asked. I nodded again. I felt firm ground beneath my feet. I felt her let go.  
  
I began to run.  
  
Behind me, I was vaguely aware that there was screaming. Maybe dying. I didn't know. I ran, soles slapping against the hard floor. My ragged breathing pounded in my ears. I reached my destination, fell to the floor, bracing myself with my hands.  
  
"Erin..." I whispered, touching her.  
  
Blood.  
  
Blood was gushing out of her stomach. Her breathing was heavy too. My hand was on her shoulder. I felt her veins pulsating weakly. Her heartbeat was slowing down. "Erin, I'm sorry..." I whispered.  
  
Don't be. She looked at me. There was a look in her eyes, like Ax had when he was smiling. You did what I told you to do. I took her hand in mine. Andalite fingers are so fragile. Like life.  
  
Thank you, Tobias. Erin said softly. Your father would have been so proud of you. I watched Erin close her eyes. Her hearts beat once more. Then they stopped.  
  
"ERIN!" I shouted. I shook her. I tried to get her to wake up. "No!" I choked.  
  
She's gone, Tobias. Rachel lifted me up from the ground. I clung to Erin, unwilling to let her go. She's gone.  
  
The tears blurred my vision as Rachel laid me on her back. I felt the vibrations of her muscles moving. I felt her heartbeat. It was strong.  
  
But life was so fragile.  
  
I cried out as I clung to Rachel's back. Tears streamed down my face. 'She's gone, Tobias.' Shouts and animal roars. 'She's gone.' 


	20. The Host

I demorphed to hawk as soon as I could and took flight, ignoring Rachel's calls. I circled the sky. I didn't know where to go, but I did avoid the barn and the woods. I wasn't ready for their questions yet. I wasn't ready for Cassie to berate me about taking a life. How was I supposed to explain to them that Erin had asked me to kill her? Mercy killing? Euthanasia?  
  
Yeah. Sure.  
  
I looked down at the ground. I saw the familiar white-walled house. Without realising it, I'd flown towards Erin's home. I swooped through the open window and perched on her chair. Her room was the cleanest in the entire house. There weren't any dust bunnies or crumbs on the floor. Believe me, I would know if there were any.  
  
I don't know what made me do it. Maybe I just wanted to feel connected to Erin. I hopped to the floor and morphed to Andalite. It was cool being an Andalite. I could look around the room without even turning my head, just by swivelling my stalk eyes around... I froze.  
  
Mr. Bloyd was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Andalite!" Years of hatred and anger collected into that voice and hit me hard. I sighed. One thought ocurred to me in that moment. Why can't we all just get along?  
  
Yeerk. I replied. That was why. Yeerks were the most foul and evil creatures I'd ever come across. We could never get along. Mr. Bloyd started backing away slowly. He was scared of me. I lifted my tail and watched my tail blade glint as I placed it under his neck. Tell me, Yeerk, is your host cheering me on? Is he willing me to kill him just so I can kill you?  
  
"Shut up!" Mr. Bloyd was turning purple with rage. Step by step, we were moving into Charlotte's room. It was achingly slow. I kept my blade at his neck. Dared him to make a false move.  
  
Tell me, Yeerk, I used the most condescending tone possible. I wondered vaguely if Elfangor had ever been arrogant. It was a strong Andalite trait. But it was hard to imagine Elfangor as anything less than perfect. Why is the little girl so important that Visser Three himself prepared her for infestation?  
  
Charlotte's room was a direct contrast to Erin's room. Books were piled in a messy heap on the table. Clothes were scattered on the floor. Toys spilled out of a toy box.  
  
"I will tell you nothing!"  
  
No? I pushed my blade forward a little, just enough to nick his skin.  
  
"Her real mother is the first human host capable of overthrowing her Yeerk and forcing it out of her head. We suspect that she is forming an alliance against us. We had intended to use Charlotte as bait."  
  
Who is Charlotte's mother? Where is she?  
  
"I will never betray Visser Three!"  
  
Never?  
  
"Never!"  
  
Then die! I faked a jab to his throat. He anticipated it and jumped back. Then something happened that I swear I didn't plan.  
  
Mr. Bloyd's right foot came down on a teddy bear, one of those high quality, felt fur bears. He slipped and flailed his arms about, shouting. I tried to catch him but I was simply too far away. Charlotte's room had a balcony. The railing was too low for safety.  
  
I watched, everything happening in slow motion, as Mr. Bloyd flipped over the railing. I heard an anguished scream and the sound of metal piercing through flesh. Then there was silence. Thick, uncomfortable silence.  
  
Moving as if I was underwater, I walked up to the railing. Braced my hands against it. Looked down.  
  
Mr. Bloyd stared up at me from below. He was suspended in the air by the single spike of the fence that had pierced right through his stomach.  
  
He was dead.  
  
Groaning inwardly, I turned away from the balcony. I stumbled into Erin's room and collapsed to the floor. If I had a mouth, I would have vomitted. 


	21. The Aftermath

I got out of there as soon as I could. Demorphed to hawk and flew away, never looking back. Erin had said that she didn't intend to let Mr. Bloyd come back. Well he had returned, but then I had...  
  
No, it was an accident. Nothing but an accident. I had faked a jab to his throat to scare him. Never in a million years would I have killed him. I didn't know that there was a teddy bear under his foot. I didn't know that he would slip over the railing. I definitely didn't know that he was going to impale himself on a spiked fence and die.  
  
Good God.  
  
I landed on the grass. I was in the woods, but far from where I usually hung out with Ax. I wasn't ready to face anybody yet. I also couldn't perch on a tree when I was already clutching something between my claws.  
  
The music box. The music box that Elfangor had given Erin. I had taken it before the Yeerks swarmed all over the place looking for clues as to Mr. Bloyd's death. I morphed to human as fast as I could and picked it up. I smoothed myfingers over it's cool exterior. I had grappled with it, struggling not to drop it while flying upwind and there wasn't a single scratch on this metallic baby. It was definitely a work of art.  
  
Erin.  
  
I wondered if she was with Elfangor now, in whatever after life the Andalites believed in. Maybe heaven? I wondered if she knew Charlotte was safe, or if she knew Mr. Bloyd was dead. I wondered if she knew how important Charlotte's mother was to the Yeerks.  
  
So many questions.  
  
I pressed the small bump on the sphere. It opened, and that haunting melody filled the woods. The birds seemed to fall silent, and even the wind stopped rustling the leaves. Everything seemed to be in reverence of the song. My eyes blurred with tears again watching the two Andalite fingers in their slow dance around the music box.  
  
Lindale Mahalma. I quickly rubbed the tears from my cheeks with my hands. After blinking a few times to calm myself down, I turned around.  
  
"Hey Ax." I said, faking a small smile.  
  
Where did you get this from? It is Andalite art, nothing humans are equipped to make yet. Ax said. He picked up the music box with his slender Andalite fingers and turned it over slowly. I have seen this before.  
  
"Elfangor made it for Erin." I told him. He nodded and held it out to me. I didn't take it.  
  
He was very excited about giving this to her. Ax said. I think he truly loved her.  
  
"I know." I didn't look at Ax. Just stared at the music box. It was hypnotic, just watching the spikes circle around the figurines. And strangely soothing. "Ax, I want you to keep it."  
  
Ax looked at me. His gaze seemed to pierce through me. It is the only thing you have of Elfangor's. You do not want it?  
  
"Elfangor made it for Erin." I sighed. "He didn't make it for my mother."  
  
I understand. Ax did a little smiley thing with his eyes. He patted me on the shoulder. Together, we walked back to the barn. Everyone was there waiting for us. They looked sympathetic. But I didn't want their sympathy. 


	22. The Free

"What happens now?" I wondered out loud.  
  
Charlotte cannot return to her home. Ax replied. But I hadn't been asking about her. Nevertheless, I responded.  
  
"No, she can't. Do we make her one of us? You know how risky that had been with David."  
  
"Let's not have another David, please." Rachel had been the one most affected by David. She'd seriously questioned her aggression then.  
  
"I don't want to become like you guys." Charlotte said softly. Her face was streaked with tears. She looked so forlorn. Cassie had an arm around her, comforting her. "I don't want to go back... there. Ever."  
  
"It's not safe for you out there. Visser Three knows how you look like. They can find you. and you know about us. We can't risk having you captured." Jake said.  
  
"I wish..." Charlotte was beginning to sob again. "I wish I could just fly away from all of this. I hate myself. I hate being who I am!"  
  
"Don't say that, Charlotte." Cassie soothed.  
  
"But it's true!" Charlotte fixed her eyes on Jake. "Please, I know you can do it. Make me a bird. I'll never come back. I'll fly away and disappear!"  
  
Jake looked really uncomfortable. He looked at me. The first few weeks I had been trapped in hawk morph without the power to morph back had been hell for me. I had felt so out of place, trapped in a world I could never be part of. But I'd adjusted. Even now, I was more comfortable in my hark body than my human one. I knew Jake was comparing how I felt to how Charlotte would feel.  
  
"I say we let her do it." Marco said. "As a bird, which Yeerk's gonna be able to squeeze itself into her head? For one the ears? Too small. And brain? Too tiny. Right Tobias?"  
  
"Hey my bird brain may be small, but it works better than yours." I retorted.  
  
"Please?" Charlotte's eyes were pleading. Jake relented.  
  
"You have to be stuck in the morph for the rest of your life. You can't ever use thought-speak to communicate with anyone but us, and you have to fly to another state." Jake said. "And never come back."  
  
"I don't intend to." Charlotte replied.  
  
In a way, I guess living with an Andalite refugee had influenced Charlotte. She'd decided for herself that being human isn't all it's hyped up to be, and sometimes animal life is better than human life. I stayed with her while we waited for the two hours to pass. Ax was with us, counting the minutes.  
  
You'll have to trust your bird's instincts. Try not to fight them too hard. I said. We were perched together on the same branch. And even if your bird wants to eat worms, don't stop it. You need to eat whatever you can get, because you don't know where your next meal's coming from.  
  
It's a lot like being at war, isn't it? Being a bird? Charlotte asked me. Having to look out for enemies all the time, being hungry when you can't find anything to eat...  
  
There's fun times too. Ride the thermals any chance you get. It's the upside to having wings. I said light heartedly.  
  
It has been two and a half of your hours, Tobias. Ax said. Charlotte spread her wings, preparing for flight.  
  
Well goodbye, Tobias. Charlotte said one last time. Thank you.  
  
Goodbye Charlotte. I watched her flap her wings and lift off from the branch we perched on. She soared in the sky, a small white dove against the infinite blue.  
  
Fly free. 


End file.
